Flames to Embers
by Strawberry Moon Rose
Summary: It's time to face the music; Seiya will never be with Usagi. Back on Kinmoku, she's struggling to move on. Can she ever love someone as much as she loved her Odango? Yaten and Taiki hope so, and set her up with someone who's had her sights on Seiya for a long time... *Yuri*
1. Spark

~Flames to Embers~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Tell me something, Yaten. Do you honestly believe this plan of yours is going to work?"

Yaten pursed her mouth, as if she was sucking on something sour. "I don't know," she muttered under her breath.

Taiki sighed and pressed her wire rimmed glasses up her nose. "You have no right meddling in their personal lives, you know. Seiya will move on over that girl when she is ready."

Yaten gave her an exasperated look that said, _give me a break_. "Taiki, she used to bring home girls left and right before. Since we got back from Earth, I haven't seen her hit on a single person. Have _you_?"

"As I stated before, it is really none of my business..."

"No," Yaten answered for her impatiently. "You haven't."

"So what is the problem? Seiya has simply grown up. Maybe you should too."

Yaten ignored the jab. She wouldn't admit it, but she did feel fairly juvenile hiding behind a corner in the Kinmokian palace's halls, spying on the lead Starlight as she headed for the bathing room.

"Tell me again how setting her up with the Princess is going to fix anything?" Taiki asked.

"Simple. They're both lonely and seeking companionship. The Princess needs a partner to help run the kingdom and Seiya needs someone to mend her broken heart. They both will be happy again. Duh."

"Wow," Taiki said, sounding impressed. "And there's nothing in it for you? I'm shocked that you would go to such lengths for someone other than yourself," she teased.

The corners of Yaten's mouth crumpled into a scowl. "Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

A movement caught her lime eyes and the two Starlights fell silent. Seiya was opening the glass door and entering the bathing room. Yaten watched her every move intently, stealing a quick glance at her watch.

8:15 P.M., on the dot. _Perfect_, she thought. Seiya always took her baths at the same time on Saturdays. Kakyuu typically bathed around 7:30, but Yaten had stalled the Princess in her room as long as she could earlier, bombarding her with questions regarding their daily duties. Now the two would be alone together, just as planned...

* * *

Seiya wasn't wearing anything but the towel she clutched around her body as she slipped inside.

_Swsssh. _She was hit by a wall of thick white steam and the scent of fruity shampoo. A watery sound, echoing like a wave, whispered into her ears. The palace's large common bath was designed in the Roman style, with bright terracotta tiles and a high ceiling. Large statues, each holding a vase, stood around the bathtub, which was big enough for thirty people. Streams of water flowed from the vases. Water that spilled out of the tub calmly flowed over the floor.

Humming to herself, Seiya strode to the edge of the bath. It resembled the hot springs she'd seen back on Earth. The water was warm and nipped at her toes. She couldn't wait to get in and let all of the day's stress drain away. She started to unwrap her towel.

"Why hello there, Fighter. I didn't hear you come in."

Startled, Seiya snapped her gaze up to see Kakyuu relaxing in the water before her. She yanked the towel tight against her in surprise. "P-Princess!"

Kakyuu smiled warmly. Her fiery hair was tied in its usual style; two droopy ponytails hanging in a circular fashion at her shoulders, spilling down until they darkened to crimson under the water. Her creamy white skin looked flushed from the heat.

Seiya's shoulders shook as she laughed. "You scared me. I usually have this place all to myself."

"Oh, don't mind me," Kakyuu said, trailing her fingers through the silky water around her. "There's plenty of room for the both of us," she added lightheartedly.

"That's true..." _What's this? The Princess never bathes this late. What do I do? I feel kinda awkward barging in here like this. Maybe I'll just come back later..._

"Something wrong, Fighter? You look distraught."

"Oh, no," Seiya said quickly. "I was just... Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you, Princess. If you'd rather be alone, I'll most certainly leave."

"Please don't go," Kakyuu told her softly. "I don't mind at all. _ Really_."

"You sure I'm not bothering you?"

"Of course not, Fighter. In fact, I'd love the company."

"As you wish..." Seiya stepped up to the water and hesitated for a moment. She waited, expecting Kakyuu to look away and give her some sort of privacy so she could undress, but the Princess did nothing of the sorts. Kakyuu's tangerine eyes remained fixed on the Starlight. Was Seiya imagining it or did she look amused?

Seiya could feel the color creeping into her cheeks. She slowly and reluctantly began to unwrap her towel, very aware of Kakyuu observing her every move. Watching. Judging.

_Swish._ The towel crumpled in a pile at her ankles. Those five seconds seemed more like minutes.

Seiya hurriedly stepped in and sank below the water. It felt scalding against her naked body, but she didn't complain. _Geez, what was that about? It's not like I haven't stripped for other girls before. But... Never in front of the Princess..._ Maybe it was from the heat of the tub, and maybe for other reasons, but it felt like her face was going to melt, it was so hot.

Kakyuu smiled inwardly. A mere glimpse of Seiya's shapely legs and rosy nipples sent a warm shiver through her system. She bit her lip and looked away, feeling embarrassed for having such thoughts about her closest guardian.

Seiya let out a breath of air. She tilted her head back and tried to relax. Her whole body was sore from vigorous training and duties early that morning. She was relieved to detransform from Sailor Star Fighter at the end of the day and be simply Seiya.

But the thing was, lately she didn't really know who Seiya was anymore. When they left Earth eight months ago, she'd left a part of herself on the blue and green planet. Though she didn't care for school or dealing with crazy fans, she wouldn't mind doing it all over again just to see Tsukino Usagi one more time.

Seiya's stomach soured. _There I go again. _She smiled sadly. _Odango, you're unfair. Crossing my mind so many times without permission...  
_

She sank lower and lower into the water, enchanted by the peachy bubble bath fragrance. It didn't help that everything she did reminded her of Usagi. Every time she picked up her guitar to write a song, the blonde's smiling face was all she saw. She could be playing football with her friends in town when she'd recall the time Usagi had shown her around the school clubs. When the quarterback had taken her down, Usagi had rushed to her side. She'd always been there.

But not anymore.

Kakyuu noticed Seiya's silence and let her be for a while. She could read her senshi like a book, and at that moment, she knew exactly where Seiya's thoughts were. Her heart twinged.

"Fighter..."

"Mmm?" Seiya shook her head, snapping back to reality.

The red-haired princess drew close and caressed Seiya's cheek softly. "You look exhausted..." she murmured.

Seiya was surprised how close Kakyuu was, it almost made her uncomfortable. Her sweet osmanthus blossom scent tickled Seiya's nose.

Her princess was seventeen, only one year older than her, even though at times she seemed like she was in her twenties. But out of her formal dress and hat, with bubbles stuck in her hair, Kakyuu look young and innocent. Almost like Usagi.

"A little," Seiya admitted, looking away quickly. Her chest squeezed.

"Let me know if I'm pushing you too hard in your duties. I don't want to overwork you."

"Thank you, Princess, but I'll be fine. I can handle it." Seiya grinned and stretched her sore biceps.

Kakyuu smiled. Beneath the water, her leg brushed against Seiya's. The Starlight's skin felt as smooth as a baby's. If Seiya noticed, she didn't say anything, nor did she move away from the touch.

Kakyuu studied her silently. With messy dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a sultry voice like velvet, it was no wonder her guardian had been able to pass off as a male idol on Earth. Kakyuu noticed the water droplets clinging to Seiya's broad, bare shoulders. One slid down her collarbone and disappeared between her breasts. Her cheeks were tinted a flattering pink from the bath's steam. Even tired out after a long hard day, she looked bewitching.

"Fighter..." Kakyuu said.

"Yes, Princess?"

"May I hear your song?"

Seiya paused, suddenly lost in the orangeness of Kakyuu's eyes. If she was standing up, she would have bowed. "Of course," she answered, and began to sing.

_"I've always been searching for your sweet fragrance, __to convey my voice. __Where are you now? __Our_ _Princess..."_

The mellifluous words were like a lullaby, drifting Kakyuu's eyes shut. A faint smile graced her tiny ruby lips as a pleasant feeling washed through her entire body. There was nothing quite like hearing Seiya sing. It was the perfect remedy for just about anything.

Deeper and deeper, she fell into relaxation. She reminisced the time when Seiya had sung for her on Earth and how she'd fallen asleep on Seiya's shoulder. Kakyuu could still smell the woodsy cologne the Starlight had worn that day. If only Seiya would let her that close one more time, she would be truly happy.

_"Passing through the remote night sky, I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star. I'm mumbling to myself to see you. Time flies by quickly, I've grown up. Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough..."_

Seiya's heart swelled with a hot sensation. Singing for Kakyuu was something she did on a regular basis, but she never grew tired of it. Sometimes late at night Kakyuu would call for her, to just sit on the edge of her bed and sing her to sleep...

It was almost like they were family; she, Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten, living in the palace together, even though they weren't related. Maybe that was why she'd never looked at Kakyuu romantically before - the way she had Usagi. Because it would be like a servant falling in love with a queen, a guardian falling in love with a Princess; foolish and hopelessly unrequited. And Seiya was tired of being second place. Now she did everything in her power _not_ to become infatuated with girls the way she used to so carelessly before.

But as Kakyuu's eyes closed, Seiya couldn't help but notice how long her eyelashes were, fanned down and spread like butterfly wings against her cheeks. Or how pouty her lips looked, or how beautiful her neck was. She tried not to, but her blue eyes lowered and she admired Kakyuu through the rippling, wavering water. Everything about her looked soft and touchable. Without permission, a yearning feeling tugged in her groin.

Seiya continued to sing, her eyes gliding over her Princess's body in fascination until a shiver slipped up her spine, and like a sixth sense, she felt she was being watched. Sure enough, when she glanced up, Kakyuu was studying her with a weird smile on her lips.

A noticeable blush spread across Seiya's face. She looked away quickly, embarrassed that Kakyuu had caught her checking her out. She bit her tongue, mentally slapping herself.

But Kakyuu didn't seem to mind. She just chuckled softly and made her way past Seiya. Walking to the edge of the tub, she stood with a loud rush of water.

The steam lifted and Seiya unconsciously averted her eyes. The sight of Kakyuu standing there openly, stark naked, was too...sublime.

She tried to play it cool. "If you'd like, Princess, shall I rinse you off?"

Kakyuu turned only her head to look back. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that, Fighter. But thank you."

Seiya blushed, even though her eyes were focused elsewhere. "Of course," she murmured.

As if sensing the disappointment in Seiya's voice, Kakyuu wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and said, "Maybe next time."

Seiya looked up, sure she'd heard wrong. Kakyuu's eyes glittered in her direction and she knew she hadn't. The Princess smiled shyly and padded away, leaving Seiya alone in the steaming bath, feeling more stressed and confused than she had when she'd come in.


	2. Flare

~Flames to Embers~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thanks for the reviews! =D

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Seiya couldn't fall asleep that night.

She tossed and turned, but her mind just wouldn't settle down, like a child's on Christmas Eve. Staring at the ceiling in the dark, she kept replaying what happened in the common bath over on heavy rotation. It was probably one of the most intimate moments she'd ever had with Kakyuu before. No one was allowed in the bathing room except she, the Princess, Yaten, and Taiki. And never once had they used it at the same time. It was like an unspoken rule. The fact that Kakyuu had been in there when Seiya usually bathed made her wonder if it was a coincidence or not.

_I'm probably over thinking this..._ Seiya sighed and rolled to face the wall. Why did it matter? Kakyuu was her princess, and Seiya was her guardian. _Just _her guardian. Nothing more. Surely she was imagining things that weren't there. The way Kakyuu's eyes seemed to dance when she drank in the sight of her stripping her towel away was merely her imagination...right?

After a while, her thoughts started to fade in and out and by some miracle, the Starlight eventually dozed off. It only felt like she'd closed her eyes for a few minutes when she was awoken to a pounding fist outside her bedroom door early the next morning.

"Seiya!" a raspy voice called. More knocking. "Open up, I need to talk to you!"

Seiya groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The scent of lavender detergent was too delicious. Though it was foolish, she thought maybe if she didn't respond, whoever it was would go away.

No such luck. Yaten impatiently flung the door open and marched across the room, stopping at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips. "Seiya," she bellowed, "you need to get up."

"Mmm..."

"Taiki's not feeling good, so you'll have to escort the Princess into town today."

Seiya's head sank forward into the pillow. "Why me?" she muttered into the cottony material.

"Because. I have my own duties to do and someone's gotta go with her. C'mon, get a move on."

"Mmm..." Seiya yanked the blankets off her and stumbled groggily out of bed, like a zombie.

Outside the window, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, touching everything with its apricot-colored rays. It would be an even more beautiful morning if her head wasn't throbbing from sleep deprivation.

"Listen, I've gotta go," Yaten said. "Meet the Princess down by the front gate in ten and tell her you're taking Taiki's place." She spun on her heel and exited the room without another word.

Seiya's shoulders sagged. If she had a list of her favorite duties, escorting the Princess into town was at the very bottom of it, right under scrubbing the toilet. The long ride into town by carriage was tedious, but the worst part was sitting by Kakyuu's side through the endlessly boring meetings she had to attend. There was a reason it was normally Taiki's responsibility. The chestnut-haired girl had the most patience out of the three of them.

_Well, if she's sick, I suppose I've gotta do it. _Seiya trudged into her own personal bathroom and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up. She brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her long dark hair, tied it in a low ponytail, and was out the door.

_"Fighter Star Power... Make Up!" _A brilliant flash of light enveloped her body as her pj's vanished and her leathery Starlight fuku materialized in its place. That was always one plus of being a sailor senshi; she could get dressed in a split second.

Fighter stopped by the dining room to grab something quick to eat. When everyone saw the guardian enter, a hush fell over the room. Maids, workers, and servants all pretended not to look her way, but Fighter could feel their gaze burning into the back of her head. Even on Kinmoku, in their own home, she and the others were almost famous.

"Good morning, Fighter-sama."

"How are you today?"

"You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Would you care for a rolled omelet?"

Fighter plastered a smile on her face that looked as fake as plastic surgery. Some of the time she enjoyed the attention, but other times, _most_ of the time, it drove her nuts. _Just call me "Seiya", _she wanted to tell them. _Don't be so formal._ She wasn't nearly as important as the Princess, but being a royal guardian of Kakyuu's, she felt like she was treated like one sometimes.

"Thanks, but I'm kind of in a hurry," Fighter explained. "I'll just take something quick to go, please."

In an instant, two cute waitresses appeared before her, holding trays of fruit, English muffins, and doughnuts, among other breakfast foods. Only the finest and freshest was served in the palace.

Fighter chose an exotic Kinmokian fruit that resembled an apple and a pastry. She smiled thankfully at the waitresses, who beamed in response, and hurried on through the labyrinth of halls, chomping down her breakfast on the way.

_Click. Click. _Her thigh-high boots echoed on the glossy marble floor. She took a left. Then a right. Walked briskly for two minutes, then another right. Finally she reached the front doors.

The guards nodded to her and Fighter nodded back. Ever since the Galaxia attack, security around the palace had been on high alert. Luckily Kinmoku was a peaceful planet and they hadn't encountered any malevolent forces since then. She hoped Earth hadn't either.

The tall, wooden front doors of the palace were two stories high, and so heavy it took two guards to open them. _Crrreak..._ They groaned in protest. Fighter stepped out of the castle and into the morning.

The air was unusually muggy outside, and crackling with static electricity. The rising sun gave everything a warm glow, but clouds rolled in from the southwest, threatening to block the sunny rays. A storm was rolling in, no doubt about it.

_Just my luck..._ Fighter sighed and hurried down the stone walkway and out past the wrought iron gate. The carriage was parked right outside the drive. When the umas saw Fighter approaching, they neighed. An uma was a Kinmokian version of a horse. They were pure-white creatures, the size of ponies, with beautiful blue eyes. Friendly as anything.

Fighter opened the carriage door and slipped inside. It was a small, but comfortable, pumpkin-shaped carriage, the color of moonlight. It looked like something Cinderella would ride to the ball in. The velvety cushion under her thighs felt like she was sitting on a cloud. That was one highlight, considering how bouncy the ride would be. Kinmoku wasn't as technologically advanced as Earth, having neither paved roads nor cars.

"Fighter?" Kakyuu turned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Taiki's not feeling good," Fighter responded, looking straight ahead. She was afraid if she looked her in the eyes, she'd imagine Kakyuu the way she'd seen her last night in the bath, and that was too embarrassing. She'd been thinking about it enough as it was. "I'll be escorting you today, Princess," she told her.

"Maker is ill? That's odd. I saw her earlier and she appeared to be fine..."

Fighter's forehead wrinkled. "Huh..." she muttered. Yaten hadn't lied to her, had she? What would be the purpose of that? "Well, I don't know. Maybe it came on suddenly," she suggested, too tired to think about it.

"Perhaps." Kakyuu folded her hands in her lap and looked out the glassless window.

The driver pulled on the reins and the carriage began to roll forward on its four large wheels. The scent of olives and sweet flowers drifted in on the gentle morning breeze. The castle was buried deep in a lush green forest, surrounded by towering trees. They passed over a wooden bridge with a calm creek flowing underneath.

Fighter shifted in the loveseat. Her short, choppy bangs fluttered over her forehead in the wind. She propped an elbow up on the rim of the window and rested her chin in her palm. This was going to be a long, awkward day.

_Trot. Trot. Trot. _The umas' hooves thumped against the trail. They'd rode to the end of the winding driveway and were now turning onto the public road. Neither Seiya nor Kakyuu had uttered a single word. The silence was painful.

Fighter closed her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but sitting asshole to elbow in a tiny carriage beside Kakyuu all day. The constant bouncing up and down was aggravating her sleep-deprived headache. She thought about taking a short nap, but that would defeat the purpose of her being along for the ride in the first place. _Geez, Taiki you owe me big time for this..._

Something was different between the two of them, and they both sensed it. Kakyuu was unusually quiet too, but then again, she was never a talkative girl.

_Thunk!_ One of the wheels hit a small rock. The carriage rocked, shoving their bodies all over the place like Jell-O on a plate. That was another thing Kinmoku didn't have: seat belts.

"Oof!" Seiya rubbed the top of her head, which she'd bumped against the roof of the carriage. She looked over to make sure the Princess was okay, but was confused to see an empty seat beside her. A dart of panic streaked through her stomach. Then she glanced down to see the Princess sprawled awkwardly across her lap. She'd been thrown on top of her during the jostle.

"I-I'm sorry, Fighter," said Kakyuu, sounding embarrassed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, I'm fine! More importantly, are _you_ okay, Princess?" she sputtered.

"Yes..."

The Princess's gown was made of a thin material, Fighter could feel every womanly curve pressed against her as if they were embracing. Even after she helped Kakyuu upright, the places where their skin had met lingered in warmth.

A fuzzy feeling tickled through her body. Fighter pressed her lips together and looked away, hoping Kakyuu wouldn't notice her cheeks turning pink. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?  
_

Kakyuu looked equally flustered. She fiddled with her bangs, though a hair wasn't out of place, and pulled her hat down over her eyes. She studied her fingernails, which were painted dusky rose. _This isn't how it should be. If that had happened with someone else, she would have laughed it off. __I wish... I wish that Fighter was __more relaxed around me. Everything always seems so...formal. Unnatural. When I watched her all that time through the incense burner, she was always so carefree around that girl, Sailor Moon. She's even casual around Maker and Healer. But not me. I wish we could have that kind of carefree relationship too..._

"Fighter..." Kakyuu started after they had ridden for a couple of minutes in silence.

Fighter turned, still blushing noticeably. "Yes, Princess?"

"I've been thinking lately. Back on Earth, I noticed the other senshi called Sailor Moon by her name; Tsukino Usagi."

Fighter stiffened. It felt like someone had replaced her spine with a metal rod. "Yes..."

"The way they operate is very different from the way we do things on our planet, isn't it? But it made me realize something..."

"What's that?"

"I don't feel it's necessary for you to talk to me with such formalities." Kakyuu lowered her eyes. "It makes me feel...lonely."

A worried look crossed Fighter's face. "What would you like me to call you then, Princess?" she asked curiously, leaning closer.

"Just 'Kakyuu'. No honorifics, please."

Fighter looked perplexed. Had she heard right? That was like suggesting they be more personal with each other. Intimate, even.

_Intimate_ with the _Princess_? Her stomach did a little somersault.

"Oh. Alright. If that's what you'd like, Pri- er, _Kakyuu_." A small smile played about her lips. Fighter liked the way the name rolled off her tongue. _Kakyuu. _

A smile settled into Kakyuu's delicate features. "I may be your princess, but please treat me as you would the others." '_Treat me the way you treated Sailor Moon', _she wanted to say, jealously stabbing her side.

"As you wish. Er... I mean... Sure thing," Fighter corrected herself. She even stretched one arm behind her head lazily and let the other dangle out the window in an attempt to be more casual. Their gaze met and they both cracked up.

_This is weird. The Princess and me laughing like this together! But I could definitely get used to it._

"Is it alright if I call you 'Seiya'?" Kakyuu asked timidly. She saw the shock registered on her guardian's face and added quickly, "When you're in your civilian form, of course."

"Sure, I don't mind. In fact, I kinda like it." Fighter flashed a grin in her direction.

Kakyuu smiled shyly down at her lap. "I'm glad..." Though it was a start, the distance between them was starting to close, little by little, right before their eyes.


	3. Sizzle

~Flames to Embers~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

In my first fanfiction, _Wavering Destiny_, I made the mistake of not portraying Kinmoku the way I always imagined it. I was a newbie and simply made it almost identical to Earth because that's what everyone else did. But in _Flames to Embers_, I'm showing it differently; the way I've always seen it in my mind.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

When the carriage finally reached town, Fighter helped Kakyuu out like a chauffeur. She opened the door for her in a gentleman manner, and touched her arm lightly so she wouldn't fall as she stepped out and stretched her slender legs after the long, cramped ride.

"Why thank you, Fighter," Kakyuu said warmly, smoothing the wrinkles in her gown. "You're too kind."

Fighter beamed.

The town was bustling during the lunch hour. Kinmokians typically wore flowery jewelry and light, drapey clothing of bright colors, much like the gowns Kakyuu wore. Most of the people dotting the streets were on foot, causing their silver carriage to draw more eyes than they liked. All they needed was a fanfare of trumpets and a drum roll to announce the Princess's arrival.

Everyone knew their place though, daring only to gawk at the red-haired beauty from afar in hushed whispers. Girls gazed in jealousy. Boys ogled in lust. Kakyuu could have any man she wanted in the entire kingdom, so it was truly a mystery why she had yet to choose a partner fit for the throne, especially when most royalty married by her age.

Little did they know, Kakyuu _did_ have her eyes on someone; the same beautiful warrior she had admired for years. What a shame her love appeared to be perpetually unrequited, a feeling Seiya herself knew all too well.

Fighter escorted the Princess up a flight of stone steps and into a tall building. Today her agenda was to sit alongside Kakyuu through a series of boring meetings, but manage to stay alert in case anyone tried to harm her in any way, shape, or form. A new enemy could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. But so far, the only threat to the Princess was the speaker's bad breath. Anyone within a five foot radius got showered in spit. Fighter reminded herself to bring an umbrella next time.

During their last meeting of the day, Fighter, stifling a yawn, glanced over at Kakyuu to see if the Princess was as bored out of her mind as she was.

To her surprise, it looked like Kakyuu was struggling to keep her own eyes open. They would close for a second and her head would nod forward. Then she'd blink abruptly and sit up straight. Just as her eyes began to drift shut again, Fighter reached over and gave Kakyuu's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Princess..." Fighter murmured, not wanting to draw any attention their way. Not that it mattered, half of the other members were partially asleep too. This was worse than school. Anyone who thought royalty's duties were fun surely was dreaming.

"Huh? What?" Kakyuu blinked herself awake. She looked around and immediately realized where she was. Her cheeks pinkened to the color of bubblegum.

Fighter chuckled softly under her breath. If only Kakyuu knew how adorable she looked just then.

Tangerine eyes glanced over, meeting sapphire eyes. Fighter gave her a chiding look, pretending to scold her for nearly falling asleep.

Kakyuu set her lips in a line, biting back a smile. But her shoulders shook slightly, giving her away. She managed to collect herself and appear composed for the rest of the meeting. As a ruler, she was used to putting up a stoic front. She could switch from silly to serious in the blink of an eye.

It was a major relief when the monthly meeting finally came to an end. She breathed a sigh of relief and rose from her chair, stretching her stiff muscles.

"God, I thought that was never gonna end," Fighter whispered as she guided Kakyuu out of the crowded room.

"Fighter!" Kakyuu shushed, her face breaking into a smile.

"What? It's true."

Kakyuu just shook her head, still smiling.

They lingered for a while in the entrance room of the building. The Fireball Princess had some paperwork to sign and hands of important bodies to shake. After all work was finished, they stepped outside into the dreary evening and piled into the awaiting carriage.

"The sky's getting pretty dark," Fighter commented. She craned her head out the glassless window of the carriage. The damp, humid breeze tousled her hair as they rolled along down the street. A single raindrop fell from the heavens, kissing her forehead. It trickled down her cheek and off her chin like a teardrop. The air crackled with electricity.

"I believe it's supposed to storm later tonight," said Kakyuu. "I hope we make it back before it moves in."

"Me too," Fighter murmured.

A shiver slipped up her spine, raising goosebumps on her arms. Suddenly she found herself missing the days of riding in luxurious limousines while she was part of the _Three Lights_. She missed the toasty heat blasting from the vents and especially missed the TV and mini fridge tucked behind the driver's seat. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. The refreshments served between meetings wasn't holding her up. There wouldn't be any food until they got back to the palace, which would take a few hours to reach at the least, granted they made it back before nightfall. Fighter groaned.

_Grrrumble..._ The sky sounded like a hungry wolf. The clouds looked like dark balloons, on the verge of bursting open and drenching everything in sight. Fighter hugged herself, more conscious of the sound of her teeth chattering than the faraway thunder.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Fighter blinked. Kakyuu was looking at her in concern. "Uh, no, I'm f-fine." She hoped it was more convincing than it sounded.

"Don't be silly, Fighter. You're shivering." Kakyuu slid across the tiny seat to her guardian. "And it's no wonder why. Your fuku..."

As Kakyuu's eyes skimmed her bare arms, legs, and midriff, warmth rose in Fighter's face. She forced a chuckle to hide her embarrassment. Her Starlight fuku _was_ skimpy - ideal for battle - but skimpy. It didn't do much to keep her warm, not to mention it left very little to the imagination... Not that Kakyuu needed to imagine much. She'd already seen her naked in the bath last night. Recalling the amused look on Kakyuu's face when she stripped caused Fighter's face to become so warm, it felt like she had a fever.

"I'm fine," Fighter lied. She shifted uncomfortably on the cushiony seat, praying her blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. She tried to calm down, but Kakyuu's sudden proximity was sending her heart into frenzied palpitations.

Kakyuu didn't speak. She just scooted as close as physically possible to the Starlight and gingerly wrapped one arm around Fighter's shoulder, like a boy at the movies trying to "get some".

"P-Princess!" Fighter protested in surprise.

Kakyuu raised a single finger to Fighter's lips, silencing her immediately. Her fingernails were painted a beautiful shade of peaches and cream. "I told you not to call me that," she reminded her gently.

The gesture catapulted Fighter's heart to her throat. "I... This... I-It's completely unnecessary, Kakyuu. Don't worry about me. If anything, _I_ should be asking if _you_ are cold."

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm not." Kakyuu lowered her silky voice until it was almost inaudible. "At least, not anymore..." she breathed.

Fighter's insides shimmied pleasantly. The Princess's breath was warm against her cheek with each word she spoke. She could feel the smaller girl's body heat slowly beginning to warm her up, and couldn't resist it any longer. She should have relaxed now that her teeth had stopped chattering, but her mind was abuzz with other thoughts.

She always felt Kakyuu treated her differently than she treated Yaten and Taiki. She'd always assumed it was because she was the leader, but was that really the case? Was Kakyuu just teasing her because of what happened yesterday? Or did her friendliness mean something more...?

Fighter bit down on the inside of her cheek. _Am I stupid? _Surely there was nothing more going on here. Kakyuu was only being the kind-hearted girl she always was. She was the type of person who rescued abandoned kittens and looked out for everyone, so of course it was natural for her to comfort someone who was freezing their ass off_. It's all in my head, _Fighter thought._ God, I've gotta get a grip..._

But no matter what she tried to think of, it felt like her mind was ball and chained to Kakyuu. It didn't help that every breath she took, the Princess's sweet osmanthus blossom fragrance filled her nostrils. It was a lovely fragrance, flowery and enchanting.

This was the closest she had been to a girl since they'd returned to their planet. In a way, the intimacy felt good after months of loneliness. The last time she'd felt warmth like this was when she'd kissed Usagi farewell on the cheek. She had a sudden thought that if she ever tried to kiss Kakyuu, the Princess wouldn't turn her head away like her Odango had. Kakyuu would never reject her.

Fighter gnashed her teeth together, praying it'd stop the memories before they started. But the damn had broke, and it all flooded back into her mind, first in trickles, then in rapids. The deep inner part of her nose suddenly became hot, and unborn tears sprang to her eyes. _No. Not now, please not now. This can't be happening..._

But it was. When she blinked, a hot teardrop slipped out. She mentally cursed herself for getting all sentimental over Usagi again, and brushed the tear away quickly with the back of her hand, praying Kakyuu hadn't noticed.

She had.

Fighter pressed her lips together in a line. She quickly turned and fixed her gaze out the window, the chilly breeze drying her misty eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. The last thing she wanted to do was worry the Princess over something like this.

Kakyuu smiled sadly, distantly into her lap. She found the Starlight's gloved hand and laced her fingers into Fighter's without a word. She didn't have to ask anything. Sailor Moon, or rather Tsukino Usagi, was millions of miles away, but she was still here. She was everywhere.

Kakyuu sympathized with the Starlight. After all, she had watched them together through Chibi Chibi's incense burner for quite some time, and understood why like a moth, Seiya had been attracted to Usagi's light. The blonde was cute, she was bubbly, she was caring. But she didn't love Seiya the way Seiya loved her. And even if she had, the relationship would have been impossible, seeing that they came from different worlds and lived on different ends of the galaxy. Even though Seiya knew this, it didn't erase the feelings she carried with her nor the memories that haunted her time and time again.

All she could do was wait, knowing that time turns flames to embers, and pray that one day those feelings for Usagi would burn out completely, like a snuffed candle, and that a new fire would be lit and illuminate her heart once again.


End file.
